


Woosan/伞荣-妙手回春

by 8tothez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tothez/pseuds/8tothez
Summary: 开车（慎入）
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 17





	Woosan/伞荣-妙手回春

「唉～～～～」

这是房间里传来的第 101 次叹息

「唉～～～～」

第 102 次

「唉 ... 」

「郑友荣你有完没完」说话的人头也没回继续蹲在地上整理着行李箱里的衣服

郑友荣趴在床前的落地窗台

半个身子挂在床沿

他只穿了一件很薄的 T 恤

腰线随着他晃来晃去的动作若隐若现

「伞啊 我腰真的好痛啊」

「腰痛？腰痛你把衣服盖上不着凉就不疼了」

「不行啊 要崔医生捏捏才会好」郑友荣瘪着嘴不情不愿地开口

崔伞听罢还是放下了手头的琐事

无奈地起身走到床边

郑友荣听到动静后立马换上乖乖的表情

扭头看着崔伞的方向

做出一个渴望治愈的听话病人该有的姿态

崔伞松开袖口的扣子随意地挽了上去

露出郑友荣心心念念的结实手臂

他乖巧的表情瞬时浮上一层娇俏

崔伞像是没看到他像调色板一样变来又换去的表情一样

他拍了拍友荣还半撅在床沿的翘臀

半命令地说

「趴到床上去 别乱动」

——————— 分割线 ————————

🔗

郑友荣麻溜地翻身上床趴好

怎么都看不出来像是身体真有抱恙

崔伞也懒得和他计较这些无谓之事

他把郑友荣的 T 恤掀到颈背处

露出了几乎整个上半身

郑友荣这天穿着低腰牛仔裤

若隐若现的股缝隐没在崔伞看不见的深处

他轻不可闻地吸了一口气

双手像他的腰间探去

被抚摸的瞬间郑友荣舒服地差点叫出来

崔伞的双手带着他惯常的温度

像亟待沸腾尚还温热的水

沿着触碰着他身体的部分 流向他的每一个毛孔

郑友荣的五感全部打开

别说腰疼了就是绝症怕也都好了

因为同为舞者的身体

也最懂彼此平常受力的地方在哪里

崔伞顺着友荣的腰肌 用足够的力度缓解他因为练习过度紧绷的肌肉

郑友荣舒服地一句话都说不出来

也不想说

毕竟明明对方是在认认真真给他按摩

他却偷偷的起了反应

不过下一秒有些认真就变成了那么点不认真

「友荣」崔伞俯下身靠在他耳边说

「下面的地方摁不到了 裤子脱了好不好」

友荣哪里敢说半句不好

撑起身体手就往后伸去

「你继续趴好 我帮你脱就是了」

话音还未落友荣的裤子就被拉到了膝盖以下

画面陡然走向了限制级的方向

因为全身上下能把他包住的也就只有内裤那一点地方了

崔伞的手再度滑到他的腰部

只不过这次更靠下

隐约已探到股间

「这里最疼了吧 给你多按按好不好」

因为是平时舞蹈下腰时最常损伤到的地方仿佛怕他疼到 崔伞的力道开始下降

若有似无的一遍遍抚过那些本来该痛但也极度敏感的地方

「是这里吗」崔伞的手绕着圈在他的敏感带上游走

但死活就是绕不到那个中心地带去

郑友荣恨不得握住他的手告诉他他应该去哪里

「不是 在靠右一点」郑友荣扭着身体往崔伞的手心蹭去想让他摸到自己想要的地方

但怎么也碰不到 急的友荣动的幅度更大了

崔伞的手避开了友荣的动作

彻底离开了他的身体

友荣感觉到对方仿佛要起身

他以为自己借着捏捏按按的名义想和他亲昵的小算盘又被对方看穿惹他生气了

他连忙翻过身想和他道歉

但下一秒就被崔伞抵在身下

郑友荣整个人都被笼罩了起来

实在是

靠的太近了

崔伞的眸子像一片黑蓝的深海

对视的瞬间

他看到了他眼底

深不可见的欲望

崔伞的手伸向他的内裤

毫不意外的感受到了他的帛起

「友荣 你不乖哦 这里怎么偷偷变湿了」

友荣嗫嚅着嘴唇避开他的眼神

心里慌得发抖

崔伞支起身俯视着友荣氤氲着潮红色泽的面颊

松了松自己的衣领

「郑友荣 都到这份儿上了 自己脱了吧」

崔伞的目光在他身上放肆的逡巡

郑友荣偏过头磨磨蹭蹭的脱掉最后一丝遮蔽

因为久不见阳光友荣白皙的皮肤微微泛红

连微微抬头的顶端都泛着粉红色

崔伞像是着了魔 鬼迷心窍地低头

含住了他挺翘的下身

没想到崔伞会突然发动攻势

被含住的地方因为瞬时的刺激颤抖着吐出更多晶莹的液体

论郑友荣再没羞没臊也经不住这种刺激

他推拒着崔伞的肩膀让他起身

不料崔伞只是拉过他的手让他环在自己颈肩 身体微微向前含的更深

而他的目光也猛然抬起 直直的射向郑友荣的方向 逼迫他接受这香艳四射的画面

郑友荣情动到了深处 几乎控制不住的求饶

「不要 伞 求求你」

他扭动着身体想摆脱却被箍的更紧

「郑友荣 你再叫的大声点隔壁“哥哥”们可都听到了」

友荣无助的抽出一只手捂住自己嘴不让自己发出叫声

只将阵阵呜咽哽在喉头深处

他的另一只手仍然搭在崔伞脖子上

感受对方上下吞吐的动作

光是想到这个画面友荣就已经泛滥成灾了

终于

他在崔伞最后一记深喉之后尖叫着射了出来

郑友荣无法控制的叫声从他指缝中泄出

逼得崔伞躲闪不及

白色的液体射在了他的发梢和脸侧

和着弥漫在空气里的味道

崔伞的下身也早已经硬的发疼了

「郑友荣 我劝你如果真的腰疼 现在就盖好被子好好睡一觉」

崔伞还是决定刹住车找个什么地方自己静静

他从床头抽了几张纸巾帮友荣擦拭

顺手把散落在一旁的被角掖回他身上

但还不等崔伞起身

郑友荣的腿便先一步勾上他的胯间

「还没好呢 要崔医生抱抱才能好」

他白嫩的大腿蹭在他的胯骨上

还未消去情欲的脸又沾染上无尽的渴求

崔伞暗骂了一句

摸上了他的头发

郑友荣刚刚剪了短发

流连在崔伞掌心

刺挠着他的神经

「郑友荣 我给过你机会了 是你自己不要」

崔伞拉过他的身体让他的腿环在自己腰间

「尝尝你自己的味道吗？友荣」

他的舌尖探入郑友荣微张的齿间

混合着嘴里残留的那斯精液的腥气

崔伞疯狂的侵入着他的唇舌

郑友荣被吻到舌尖都隐隐发麻

他第一次后悔招惹到了眼前这个人

后面的事他都已经记不清

只记得崔伞终于进入到他身体里的一瞬间

他连每个脚趾都在叫嚣着爽快

不像崔伞双手的温度那样浅缓的舒适

他的炙热烫的自己浑身颤抖

友荣本不喜欢后背位

因为他看不到崔伞沉迷在性爱里的表情

没有办法抱住他感受他的爱意

但这个姿势却进的最深

身体内部每一个褶皱都被碾磨到极限

郑友荣的声音像揉过的玻璃纸

破碎的再发不出一句完整的声音

「伞 ... 给我把 ... 真的不行了」

「友荣 既然你要开始 哪有那么快结束的」 无论怎么求饶都没用

友荣被顶弄到无计可施 快要哭出声音

崔伞被这只不知危险的小猫逗弄到理智尽失

他发誓一定要把他做到一点敢再挑战他的力气都没有

但他最终还是心软了

他的嘴唇厮磨着友荣的耳垂

一字一句涌进他的身体

「下次还敢不敢这么浪了」

「不敢了 再也不敢了 放过我吧」

崔伞再度吻上扭头献上自己的友荣

在快速的撞击中全数释放了彼此的欲望

他们的呼吸与呻吟纠缠在一起

管他谁会听到

郑友荣此刻只觉得胸腔被填的很满很满

甚至恨不得全世界的人都知道他此刻有多么幸福

✦ ✦ ✦

平复下来的郑友荣看向崔伞的方向

和他不同的是

对方在做完之后便又恢复了一贯以来的淡漠表情

仿佛刚才的一切只是性欲使然

郑友荣的心脏仿佛被什么攥着

一晃而逝的幸福感也随之杳无踪影

只剩无尽的失落

纵使再没有勇气但他怕此刻不问以后便再没有机会了

「伞你 ... 是不是不喜欢我啊」

「怎么会 不喜欢你刚才那些算什么」

郑友荣委委屈屈的把脸埋在枕头里声音都呼噜呼噜听的极不真切

「可是每次都是我主动嘛」

崔伞直到现在才发觉原来友荣已经困扰到了这种程度

连他自己齿于开口的底牌都亮了出来

崔伞无奈的拉过郑友荣的手

塞进自己被子里

「伞！你怎么又」郑友荣脑袋已经不会思考

这个人是什么发情机器嘛

「现在还没安全感么」

崔伞又用力的将郑友荣的手握地更紧

「郑友荣 你不必再问我何时想要你」

「因为我只要看到你的脸」

「就想干你」

满意的看着眼前的人变成了熟透的龙虾

末了又补充了一句

「之所以不主动 真的是为了你好 怕你吃不消」

他放开郑友荣的手

后者以火箭逃逸的速度把手抽回去

把整个脑袋都埋进了被窝里

崔伞隔着被子把郑友荣圈在怀里

「我们友荣今天晚上不是特别野么 后面的小嘴都吃了一晚上 怎么现在摸一摸都害羞了」

郑友荣听完更是恨不得找个针头把自己缝在被子里好了

他一直以为比起对方

自己对这份关系更要在意很多

崔伞平日里对他多是不咸不淡

上一次擦枪走火也不过是半推半就

其实他自己心里一点底都没有

崔伞可以因为自己投怀送抱就提枪上阵

自然也可以因为别人

只不过因为在高潮的时候伞随口说的那句「宝贝和你做真刺激」

所以郑友荣放下所有的矜持

只为他愿意和自己做爱

愿意抱抱他

直到现在知道了对方的心思

心里暖的一塌糊涂

可是与之相伴齐齐袭来的同样还有说不出的羞耻

想到崔伞看他挑弄自己时内心深处早已洞悉一切却不动声色的样子

他简直快要羞哭了

直到被崔伞从被子里捞出来重新见到光亮的郑友荣被对方吻上眼角

他才发现自己是真的流泪了

「友荣 你怎么哭了 是我说错话了吗？」

「没有 我只是...太高兴了」

我从未这么高兴

有天能得到你的回应

甚至比我想象中还要喜欢我

崔伞 谢谢你 治好了我

我的冬天过去了 以后都是温暖如春了


End file.
